


I Only Ever Wanted You

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Draco and Harry, in reverse.





	

"I only ever wanted you," Draco says quietly, standing at the Chosen One's headstone, tears welling up in his eyes as he thinks back to how stupid he was, deciding that leaving happiness was a good idea. (Because it wasn't. It wasn't.)

"I only ever wanted you," Harry whispers, watching Draco walk out of the room. He knows perfectly well the blond can't hear him as he watches the other man walk out of his life for the last time.

"I only ever wanted you," Harry mouths, and across the hall, Draco Malfoy spits out his pumpkin juice and it lands on Blaise Zabini's robes.

"I only ever wanted you," Draco confesses, in a moment of drunkenness, and Potter pulls him towards himself and their lips meet, and it is everything he's ever dreamed of.

"I only ever wanted you," Harry whispers, realizing at last why it is that he can't stand the thought of Malfoy with somebody else. +

"I only ever wanted you," Draco says quietly, watching Harry Potter walk out of the robe shop, his fists clenched and his whole body shaking with rage.


End file.
